Evil's Essence
by Tears of Bravory
Summary: a dark shadow sweeps aross the lands of Paradise, poisoning the occupants that live there, and forever changing their way of life.
1. dark shadow

A/N: hi…ok, moving on….

Disclaimer: I own the show…(wakes up) hey, a girl can dream right?

Chapter One: Evil Recognized

A lone wolf looms over a cliff watching a meadow in the sunset. A peaceful feeling had been transfixed in his heart when he got there. Now, as the sun was going down and an eerie shadow was being placed over the land, he wasn't so sure Paradise was what it seemed. It had been many years since he and his friends had opened Paradise, and the evils of the other world had been left to rot in the apocalypse that was drawing close. Now seeing the shadow made those painful memories return.

Turning around to go back to his, now very large, pack, he starts on his way. The road before the middle aged white wolf was familiar, as he knew where every tree, rock, and hole was. Knowing this made him feel safe, even when he knew that evil was a foot and that some how a hole had been carved into Paradise's barrier. Traveling at a medium fast pace, he finally made it back to his pack's territory.

The white wolf, being the alpha of the pack called a meeting. Four other wolves attended. A large middle aged gray, a chubby middle aged light brown, a dark black middle aged half-breed she-wolf that appeared to be blue, and a youthful yet fully grown tawny wolf with bracelets that adorned one of his front paws. Together, the five wolves made up the council of the pack. Each of them had their own families to speak for, and their own territories, in Paradise, to look after. The four wolves that had just come to the meeting remained silent, waiting for their leader to speak.

Raising his head and looking at the other council members, the white wolf said, "I have called you here today, because I think there is a matter that must be brought to attention." He while the other wolves whispered amongst each other and exchanged knowing glances. Waiting until there was silence again he continued, "Everyday I have been looking over the cliff, watching meadows in our pups play and frolic in. Everyday I have been watching the sun set over those same meadows, and caste out a dark shadow over them. Dark as the night may be, the shadow is darker, and of evil's essence." He stopped once more and looked to the large gray as if telling him it was his turn to speak.

Getting the message loud and clear, the gray started to speak. "Looking over my post, I have seen the same shadow. It haunts the mountains like they've committed the most terrible of sins." He then looks over to the chubby brown.

The brown clears his throat, then starts to speak. "The valleys in which me and my mate have been assigned to look after," he pauses to look at the blue she-wolf then continues, "have been polluted by the dark shadow that seems to be the worst of evil by itself." He then looks to his mate, but in a 'you-about-said-it-all' look, she signals to the young brown.

Seeing that it was finally his turn to speak, he begins, "Gazing at the human villages that border our lands, it seems to me that they have begun to pick up a peculiar behavior. In a way they have become restless, taking on more tasks so they don't have as many the next day. But when sunset comes, they stop with everything and quickly make their way home, not even caring that their almost done, or in the middle of it. The shadow has been plaguing their minds. It seems that they're scared of it, like a pup of child afraid of the dark." He looks over to the white wolf signaling that he is done with his report.

The white wolf begins pacing, his mind in deep thought. Finally he begins, "It seems to me that the shadow is a warning of a great evil that is about to spread over Paradise. Telling us that something has manages to carve a hole in the barrier that protects it." And with that said, he calls the meeting to an end and let the council members go back to their families and tell them the news.

A/N: so how did you like it? This is my first wolf's rain fanfiction. I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this, though. In the next chapter I'm planning on introducing the main character of this story. Did you guys guess who the council members where? I'm sure you did. Anyway please review, I love them reviews : 3


	2. nature's warnings

It had been an hour since the meeting had taken place and the council members were among their pack. ((A/N: they split the pack into 4 packs of family and stray wolves.)) The news of the shadow spread fear throughout the packs. A excited murmur swept across the packs as they whispered and exchanged uneasy glances. This had been what the council members had feared would happen. Chaos was slowly going to rise within the ranks of the wolves, and they had no way of stopping it.

The white wolf glanced around at everyone. The packs all seemed to be in a state of panic. Turning his head he saw a reddish-brown wolf looking unfazed by this. The wolf has a look of amusement and is eves-dropping on some of the older wolves conversations. The wolf chuckles at the wolves after hearing their scared babblings.

The white wolf slowly walks over to the younger wolf. Upon arrival the red one becomes quiet and lowers it's head. Looking somewhat amused the white wolf says to the red wolf, "Xero, you seem the calmest of the bunch, why is this so?"

Xero sighs. She looks up to her leader and replies, "Because I believe this to be the beginning of something much more." At this everyone became quiet again. "There's no need to get worked up right now."

Upon hearing this, the white wolf asks, "And, what should we be doing now?"

She thinks a minute and then replies, "Keeping our heads. Using them to think of a plan to rid Paradise of the evil that is about to strike. Or at least try to figure out what this evil is."

The white wolf looks at her suspiciously. "What makes you think the shadow isn't the evil?"

"Because things out of nature are warnings, not the actually doings. I've noticed many of them. Though, the ones I've seen are harder to locate."

"How did you locate them, and what were they?"

She looks around. They seem to have to crowd's attention. She smiles a little; she was now going to dramatize it. "Looking to the stars as I do ever night, I noticed my favorite star wasn't there. Trying to locate it, I noticed a gaping blackness. At first I thought my sight was failing me already. Later I figured out that my star was a part of a bunch of stars, in a thing called a constellation. That was when I realized that the whole constellation must have been missing. I was devastated, that was why I didn't tell you about it sooner." Under her breath she mumbles, "That, and you would have thought I was crazy, like everyone else." She continues with the story after she catches the white wolf's gaze. "The next one was when I was at the river. I was lying in the grass, looking up at the clouds when I notice one in particular. Have you ever seen a glyph before?" she asks looking at the white wolf then at every other wolf in the crowd. Seeing none of them had she sighs and continues. "Well a glyph is a type of writing…. and of course me being the weird know-it-all wolf , I am, I would know what they mean. This one, though, this one read 'havoc'. I didn't think that was a good sign."

"So why didn't you tell us about this one?"

"You wouldn't have believed me…."

"…….." the white wolf remains silent. "Continue, please."

"Well the last warning I saw would probably classify with the worst of them. This was one I think everyone should have noticed. The moon…it no longer hears our song."

o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: sorry it took so long for me to update…to tell the truth, I actually had the whole thing written out XD just to lazy to type it up. I decided to do it today because I'll be in Utah for a week and I wanted it up before then . Well anyway, I hope to see some reviews when I get back. Oh and sorry its so short. I'll make it longer next time.


End file.
